Encke's Comet
__FORCETOC__ Racial Traits * Bio-luminescence ** Perhaps an adaption to a sometimes darker environment, most Enckeans have extremities which glow, enough to light up the objects in front of them and a small area around them for which to move and see what is coming. This glow tends to be of a light blue shade, similar to the glowing on Encke's uniform! * Glowing Eyes ** Their extremities aren't the only things which glow. Their eyes might seem a bit more piercing than most, and they are for a reason. They actually glow faintly, capturing the attention of those around them with quite the flare! These also help light up what is in front of them, similar to the glowing extremities, but these are an Enckean's telling feature. If someone has glowing eyes, this dominant trait means Enckean blood is in someone somewhere. * Low-Light Vision ** Well, we've been speaking of low-light the whole time, haven't we? Well, while they still need their glowing to function fully, they can see extremely well in low-light situations thanks to stronger eyes than any humans. They can actually see very slightly into the infrared spectrum, and probably see more colours than most! * Agile ** Don't race an Enckean! Due to a lighter bone structure than most, and the general rushing of their entire world, well, Enckeans aren't exactly slow moving people! Dextrous and fast, Enckeans tend to walk at the pace most would be running, and can duck around obstacles just as fast! Fashion * Free Movement ** Enckeans, as a general rule, tend towards clothing that allows for a lot of free movement--even their king! Not necessarily sleek, but certainly loose, this clothing is chosen specifically to not slow their speed as they travel quickly from location to location, juggling everything an Enckean has to juggle in their daily lives! * Warm Colours ** Enckeans tend towards clothing of a certain spectrum: purples, blues, reds, and golds are all common in their attire, colours of their comet (specifically purple, which was considered the colour of regality) and colours of the night sky. There may be occasional highlights with silver and whites present, patterned in many dot designs. While darker colours, such as black, were also worn, these tended to represent when someone did not wish to be bothered for whatever particular reason. Development 'Bullet title here' : World 'Bullet title here' : Politics 'Bullet title here' : Culture 'Bullet title here' : Religion 'Bullet title here' : Language 'Bullet title here' : Random Facts * Enckeans are actually a fairly old race, old enough to have extended their reach elsewhere and even, shockingly, sprout a new race all its own. However, it's only recently that their population has began to spike, beginning just a few generations ago. * The culture's obsession with absorbing knowledge from other cultures showed itself in all sorts of ways, but one particular way might be why it's easy to tell what the dominant Enckean traits are. Learning the other people in every way possible was not, exactly, uncommon. * King Ignatius was born Ignatius of the First House. It was presumed that when he died, the oldest minor of the Second House would become the King/Queen, which was the house where Duchess Eumelia hailed from. Category:Worlds of the Past Category:Cometary Court Category:Encke